


Charmed

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Cheating, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Andromeda Tonks never intended to cheat on her husband.





	

~ Charmed ~

Andromeda Tonks never intended to cheat on her husband. Ted was a wonderful man and she loved him dearly. He was a wonderful husband, and a wonderful father to their daughter. He was smart and kind... and, yes, she had to admit that he was rather plain and not particularly proficient at romantic gestures.

Andromeda never wanted to cheat on her husband, but when she read a series of popular books she fell a little bit in love with the main character - who also happened to be a real person.

Andromeda never planned to cheat on her husband, but when she met Gilderoy Lockhart in person and the handsome hero flashed her his most charming smile and offered her a kiss, she found herself unable to resist.

~ end ~


End file.
